If only for a moment
by Genini1
Summary: AU post OotP As Harry realizes where his friends loyalties lie he goes on a journey to discover himself and the power to defeat voldemort. Also there is vampires and dragons.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter. I do own a sock though and if anyone is willing to trade the two just send me an e-mail.

Dear Journal,

My name is Harry Potter and I am a dead man. Not literally well at least not yet. Figuratively though I am a dead man and I have died many times in the course of my short life. At least once per year by my calculations sometimes more though like last year. Heh my Godfather dies and all I can think of his how I felt dead after him it all seems so macabre. I even began to contemplate suicide in order to become as I truly felt. Happiness became an alien notion to me. My friends no longer bring me the happiness that they once filled me with. In the beginning of our friendship I was to glad at finally having friends who cared for me and seemed like they would do anything for me to notice just who they were. I still remember toward the end of the year running into Ron and Hermione whispering quietly to each other. That is when I first realized they were just using me to propel themselves ahead in life. Ron wanted to know me in order for people to recognize him and Hermione thought I was a self-righteous prick with a saving people thing but she needed the connections she would gain from being my friend. No they do not make very good friends.

I suppose I should thank them however it was their conversation that night that opened my eyes to all the betrayal going on around me. The one I most vehemently wanted to deny and just pretend wasn't true was my idol and father figure the great Albus Dumbledore. Out of everyone his cut the deepest and I refused to believe it until I received the proof via a letter from Gringotts. The letter was long and full of legal mumbo jumbo but the gist of it was Dumbledore was bribing my account manager into neglecting his duties toward me and allowing Dumbledore and anyone he chose access to my accounts. That's the reason I didn't receive a bank statement for so many years. The good news is they provided me with a portkey to the bank that would activate at 9 am on the day of my birthday that would take me to the bank where I will be informed as to what my options are. That is still two days away though and I am waiting with equal amounts of anticipation and dread. On the one hand I will finally know what has been kept from me for so long but on the other hand it will make everything to real to ignore.

I will have to do something about the betrayal as to what that is I have no idea yet. All I can do is what I have been doing all summer reading over my old schoolbooks in order to attempt to prepare for the final battle with Tom. Not that I really want to read the books but the Dursley's are to afraid to make me do any chores and my jailors outside wont let me leave even for five minutes to get fresh air. Thus the only thing I can do is read and I think it has helped at least a little. I learned of many new spells and can't wait to try some of them out like one that creates stone golems I found in a book I had borrowed from the library. Unfortunately the spell takes a lot of power to use but if there is one thing I have it is raw magical power. The memory of myself letting go and destroying Dumbledore's office last year always cheers me and it doesn't fail now.

Remembering destroying his office makes me think of Sirius though and what led to his death. At first I was just empty I couldn't really feel anything inside. But when Dumbledore told of what he had done that year and how he avoided me the rage that I felt then is indescribable. I wanted to kill Dumbledore for what he'd done and all the pain he caused me by taking away my last real link to my parents. But I realized after I left his office that it wasn't entirely Dumbledore's fault that Sirius died. Many people contributed Snape, Myself and even Sirius all played apart in killing him. That realization is what brought me the closest to suicide. The soul crushing understanding that so many people were out to make sure I could not be happy. I do not even know why I am writing this down. Perhaps I think it will make me feel better about my life or help me make some unexpected realization I could use to improve myself or maybe I hope someone will find this and finally offer the help I always needed. But I see now that it won't do any of do any of those things. No one will help me save myself except myself and to do that requires actions not words. So to you journal I bid adieu I will not write again in a journal until I have become what I needed.

And with that final line Harry Potter tranquilly folded up the paper he was writing on took out a match and set aflame the article which held so many of his emotions. Watching as the acrid smoke began to waft off the paper and it began to char and blacken at the edges he slowly fanned the flames causing them to spread even faster until they engulfed the paper consuming it and leaving nothing but ashes across his desk which he then blew out the window into the night sky to be caught in the wind and scattered to the four corners of the globe. Viewing the dispersal of the ashes with nary a blink Harry Potter calmly pulled out a watch and saw the numbers change to 12 00 am on July 30 he had one more day before his life changed and whether it changed better or for worse he would spend the last day enjoying the peace that he knew would not last.

Authors note read review and enjoy if anyone reviews I will continue otherwise this will become a oneshot.


	2. Death wears tight black shirts

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter.

It is 11 59 pm at number 4 Privet Drive and almost everything is perfectly normal just as the occupants strive to keep it. The bushes are neatly trimmed and the house had just received its yearly paint job to make it look fresh. Really there were only two things at all peculiar about the house. One is an occupant of the house, Harry Potter, who is strange in almost every aspect. For Harry Potter is a wizard, and not just any wizard but an extremely powerful one. At the current moment however Harry's position as oddest person at Privet Drive is being usurped by a man standing just outside of the wards protecting number four Privet Drive. Standing at 6 foot 3 inches the man is fairly tall and is covered in rippling muscles that seem poised to strike at any time. His hair is black and seemed to absorb the light surrounding it. Aristocratic features adorned his facing making him seem a member of the elite. Wearing blue jeans and a tight black shirt he could almost pass for just a normal person. That is except for the two inch fangs currently showing in his mouth. Yes Harry Potter has just had the position of strangest person on Privet Drive taken by a vampire.

At exactly midnight the vampire began chanting in a long dead language. As the guttural words came from his throat the wards surrounding the house began to glow a little. Seeing the glow the vampire smirked and continued chanting until at long last the wards seemed to shatter at though a pane of glass and fall to the ground and disappear. Thus with the beginning of his mission complete he walked up the street and past the perfectly manicured lawns. Up the steps into number four uttered a quick unlocking charm and disappeared from the inky blackness of the night and into the house.

Taking a cursory glance around the entrance way and seeing nothing of importance he gradually walked up the stairs before stopping out side the door of Harry Potter. Laying his head against the door he listened for the sound of breathing on the other side before he quietly turned the knob and opened the door.

Hearing the almost silent swish of air that heralded a door being opened Harry awoke in an instant and grasped his wand tightly in his hand. Seeing an unknown figure enter his room in the middle of the night Harry reacted the only way he knew. Leaping out of the bed he cast his first spell.

"Stupefy" Harry yelled hoping to catch the figure unaware. Unfortunately for him the figure simply bent to the side allowing the spell to sail harmlessly into a wall while the man strode forward and cast a spell of his own.

"**Immobulus" the man spoke in a deep raspy voice. Harry turned to avoid the spell but in turning he left himself open to the man's next spell. "Incarcerous" he said and with that Harry found himself bound in ropes on the floor. The man then proceeded to summon Harry's wand a cast a silencing spell on Harry to keep him quiet. **

**"Now "the man began "I am here to talk with you and you will talk and not start yelling and screaming for help, because I assure you no one will be able to help you now. If you agree to remain quiet nod your head once and I will remove the spell." Seeing no other option Harry slowly nodded his head and the man waved his wand removing the silencing spell. **

**"Who are you and why are you here" Harry started as soon as the spell was lifted. **

**"My name is **Jeva ,I am a vampire, and I have been sent here by the Vampires council to have a talk discussion with you." The man intoned with an air of great importance.

"And what would that talk be about, you should know I would never join Voldemort." Harry said while his eyes darted about looking for a way to escape his current situation.

"I am here on behalf of the council to offer you an alliance of sorts and this does not mean joining Voldemort." Jeva said adding the last part quickly seeing Harry starting to say something.

"Really and why should I listen to anything you say after all you just broke in and attacked me?"

"Yes well there is a good reason for why I did what I did." Jeva said sounding as if the reason was obvious and Harry was stupid for not realizing it.

"And what reason would that be hmmm." Harry replied while settling down for a more comfortable spot on the floor.

"The only time I could approach you is tonight and you would not exactly be willing to talk with an unknown figure in the middle of the night now would you."

"Your right I wouldn't have but since you're here supposedly to offer me an alliance how about undoing these ropes they are cutting of my circulation."

"I will remove them only if you promise to listen to everything I have to say before making a decision."

"I don't have much of a choice do I, well I agree now remove them."

"As you wish." And with a wave of his wand the ropes surrounding Harry disappeared with a slight pop; leaving behind only chafed skin as evidence of their existence. Rubbing his raw wrists to get the blood flowing Harry motioned for Jeva to continue speaking. "I have been sent here as a messenger of the council to offer you our help in your fight against Voldemort." Jeva began but was cut off by Harry.

"Why would the vampires want to fight against Voldemort? They sided with him during his first reign didn't they?" Harry interrupted only to receive and annoyed look in his direction courtesy of an irritated vampire.

"I was getting to that if you would let me finish. Now yes the vampires have sided with Voldemort before but that is the precise reason we no longer wish to associate with him. He broke too many of the promises he made in order to sway us to his side the first time. He swore we would stop being treated as inferiors and more like equals. We were also to have access to a book which contains the recipe for a blood replacement potion that we could use as sustenance. On both counts he did not deliver as promised, and even worse the potion he said to have found turned out to be toxic to vampires and ended up killing a council member."

"So basically you only want to help me because you don't like Voldemort anymore, is that it?"

"Yes that is correct."

"Why did you come to me then "Harry said in an annoyed tone as he got up and started to pace the floor "I'm only a student why not go to Dumbledore or the ministry with your alliance"

"The ministry" replied in a tone of disdain "is an utter waste of resources. All they care about is hiding from muggles and protecting their pureblood values. They would never accept our offer and even if they did after the war we would be cast aside like yesterdays garbage as has happened to so many other races. Dumbledore is just as bad as the ministry he would have us fight for him but he would do nothing to aid us, he will not receive our help."

"Well then why me, what makes you come to me out of everyone else to pick?" Harry said while looking in to Jeva's eyes, practicing his meager occlumency skills to see if he is lying.

"Come now Harry everyone knows you are the only one Voldemort truly fears and we even know that there is a prophecy concerning the final battle between the two of you. The main reason however is that we know of your above average tolerance of magical beings and you are likely the only person who would help us after the war as well as during." Jeva said with a sigh, the situation clearly wearing on him.

"And what exactly do I have to gain from accepting your offer; you said something about helping me but not what that entails." Harry said finally starting to seriously consider what Jeva is telling him.

"Unfortunately I do not have all of the details as I am only a messenger however the council would like to meet you later today if you are amenable to it."

"And I am just supposed to go to a coven of vampires alone, solely on the word of a vampire who has already attacked me." Harry said lacing the statement with as much sarcasm as he could in his tired state.

"If you would like the meeting could be arranged outside of the coven, however you must understand that security is paramount and that is their first major concern. I can give you my oath as a Vampire that you will not be harmed while in the coven." Jeva finished with a slight grimace at the thought of having to give an oath to a wizard.

At the offer of an oath Harry became surprised, knowing that a vampires oath put them completely at the mercy of the recipient of the oath. Should the terms be violated Harry could demand anything from Jeva and if Jeva purposely broke the oath he would immediately die. Seeing the seriousness in the vampires eyes Harry agreed to go to the coven if Jeva took the vow. Nodding once Jeva took out a plain silver knife placed it against his palm, and in one quick motion sliced a deep gash into his hand. Walking up to Harry he quickly drew a 6-pointed star on his forehead right next to the lightning bolt scar. Chanting quickly in the vampiric tongue Jeva established the bond between them which materialized and shined a bright red color for a few seconds before slowly fading into nothingness leaving no physical trace of the connection between the two.

Blinking as the light faded looked at Jeva and asked "Where is the coven, what time is the meeting and how do I get there?"

Taken aback by the quick barrage of questions but quickly regaining his senses Jeva handed Harry a portkey in the shape of a pen and told him to activate it at 4 PM by using the phrase _The Coven_. Taking the portkey both of them jumped at the sounds of a crack outside the house. Quickly looking outside he saw order members come running in with wands drawn. Looking at Jeva Harry told him to get out fast. Nodding in agreement Jeva took out his wand and prepared to apparate disappearing just before someone managed to get in the room.

Authors note: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter thanks to Annf and to abhi1234 this story will not be a super powered Harry story nor will it be slash. The next chapter wont be up for a while but it will be significantly longer so have patience. 


	3. In which average becomes awesome

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or Ronald Weasley

"**Blah Blah" **means mind talking

As much as he hated to admit it Ronald Weasley was an average wizard. He possessed neither the book smarts of Hermione nor the magical power of Harry. At school his grades were always exactly in the middle. At quidditch he barely managed to make it as keeper and was mainly there because he knew Harry Potter. All of his family except for him had something to claim as their own special area from Bill's roguish good looks and suave demeanor to Charlie's quidditch skills and thirst for adventure. If there was only three words to describe Ron it would be absolutely, painfully, average. Or at least that was true before he had been attacked by a brain.

"**Time to wake up Ronald"** spoke a deep, dark sounding voice.

"Are you still here Klerin, I was having the most wonderful dream where you had left and I could get back to my normal life." Ron yawned out after waking up in his usual manner of getting out of bed half-asleep. "And why did you wake me up at 5 00 in the bloody morning"

"**Did you forget just what it was we talked about last night, or do you just no longer care**" the response made by the voice came out as barely more than a whisper yet had the same effect as if it was yelled.

"I did forget for a second there but I wont do it again" Ron sheepishly excused. "I could never forget what I learned that night"

Flashback

"**Ronald, Ronald can you hear me**?" came a voice out of nowhere just as Ron sat down to eat his midnight snack.

"Whats that, who's there come out now stop hiding" Ron barely managed to keep the tremor out of his as he spoke slowly backing up against the wall with his wand out. "Just my imagination is all nothing really" and with this self assurance he went back to his food and shoved all thoughts of the voice out of his head.

"**Hearing things now eh, that's not good boy**" the voice of Klerin said with a slight chuckle at the end.

"Ok it's not funny anymore just come out, Fred George I know your there" this time Ron wasn't able to keep the tremor out of his voice as he spoke.

"**Feh there is no one around you boy I'm speaking directly into your mind**"

"Into my mind, okay now who are you and what do you want, did Voldemort send you, or did Harry" At the thought of the latter name his tone became filled with anger rather than fear as he thought of perfect Potter with all his money and fame and power.

"**At least anger is better than fear, though why you feel anger I don't know anyway I am about to explain things and I expect your complete cooperation is that clear**" Klerin finished his sentence in a tone of command to let Ron know he meant business.

"And why should I listen to anything you have to say huh I bet your just" Ron never got to finish his sentence because he began to fell an agonizingly horrible pain begin to spread through his body. He felt as though acid was dissolving his bones and replacing them with salt. The pain was so intense he tried to scream but he just couldn't force his mouth open. After what seemed in eternity to him but was only 1 minute the feeling began to fade until it left completely leaving Ron wheezing over the table glad he was sitting down.

"**That is the reason you should listen to me, if you keep disobeying I can make you feel even more terrible agony, and I can even control your body enough to keep your mouth shut so you can't even scream. Now then I ask again will you cooperate.**" Klerin somehow managed to say this as if talking about the weather and not someone's complete and utter anguish.

"Yes sir" Ron finally managed to choke out after breathing deeply for a few minutes.

"**Good, good and for Merlin's sake you just need to think in order for me to hear you, if you someone were to walk in here and see you talking to yourself you'd have a lot of people think you're insane**"

"Maybe I am insane" Ron mumbled out but started thinking "**sorry, sorry**" as he began to feel some painful twitches in his fingers.

"**Good I see you learn quickly under the right circumstances, now where should I begin.. ah yes well the truth is I am the brain that attached to you in the department of mysteries, my name is Klerin James Malfoy…**" started Klerin only for Ron to interrupt partway through.

"Malfoy I should have known it would be a Malfoy that would do something like this to me" Ron mutter out loud only to suddenly stop as the feeling of being electrocuted began coursing through his veins.

"**I told you to cooperate boy and know you have to face the consequences, it's the only way you'll learn**" Klerin said in the same way one would tell a Dog after it wet the carpet. "**Now then as I was saying I was killed in 1378 and have been in that accursed tank for a long time, I don't know exactly how long but it has been awhile. As unfortunate as it is my life force is now tied to yours because of what happened in the department. There is a lot to this but what is boils down to is this, if you die then I go with you, any questions so far dunderhead**?" Klerin said all of this completely monotone as if he didn't even care what happened, though from his words he clearly did.

"**Just** **one so far how can you cause me pain without you feeling it if we are now linked**." Ron managed to ask after getting over the shock of what had just been said.

"**I am able to cause you to feel the majority of the pain leaving me with little in comparison and I am well able to deal with it. Now you should probably go to sleep now because in the morning we will talk more. And your new training program starts.**"

"**What training, what are you talking about**?" Even in his mind Ron couldn't keep the tone of confusion out of his voice that he always seemed to have.

"**As I said before if you die than I die and I have no wish to die yet, so you will learn to defend yourself and keep from embarrassing yourself even further now sleep we will talk tomorrow**." Klerin said as his voice started to fade away with his last words being barely intelligible.

"**Fine goodnight**" Ron said sounding a little put out at the thought of the work he would have to do but excited at the thought of finally having something perfect Potter didn't.

End Flashback

"**So then are you ready to begin your training**?" Klerin said breaking Ron out of his memory induced stupor.

"**Yes I'm ready to begin training but I want some answers first, before I do anything**." Ron said while trying to appear confident in himself.

"**Remember what I said about cooperation last night before you say anything like that again, now what are your questions and be quick we must work fast if you are to become useful at anything before the first term of the school year**."

"**Well I wanted to know what kind of training I would be doing and how it would help me sir**." After being reminded of the pain from the night before meekness completely took over Ron's demeanor.

"**You will be training in a lot of things and a lot of ways before we are finished, the first thing you will be doing is studying and reading books until you have learned enough to put it into practice, as to how it will benefit you, think of the fame and respect you will gain after all is said and done. Your power will be second to none and if there is one thing people respect its power and the harder you work the faster you gain power.**" Klerin spoke knowing how much Ron craved respect and attention. "**Now are you ready to work**?"

"**Yes I am, show me what to do and I will do it.**" All of Ron's initial doubts and misgivings were assuaged by Klerin's assurance of Ron getting what he wanted most respect and attention.

"**Now unfortunately you lack the proper materials in order to train to the fullest, I know where you can get the materials though**."

"**Really where at**?" Ron couldn't keep the excitement from his voice at the thought of finally having the means to attain great power.

"**They are in a very secure place inaccessible to anyone but me, and you by proxy, though we'll have to deal with those loathsome goblins in order to access them**." The disgust at the thought of having to deal with goblins had somehow found itself transferred to because he couldn't help agree what nasty little creatures they were.

"**How do we get them out of Gringott's though I don't have your key and you can't just ask the goblins yourself**?"

"**That is true but I can ask them for the key through you when we get there. Now no more questions go.**" And with that Klerin's voice once more faded to the back of Ron's mind leaving him all alone with only a purpose and a thirst to prove himself.

AN Sorry this chapter took so long to get up but I have been busy with life. And just so everyone is clear Ron will not become super powerful instantly he may even stay weak I don't know yet.


End file.
